Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Remi Denvers had known one thing all her life. She had a loving mother and she was content. But after a tragic accident her whole world changes. Remi on the verge of giving up finds there is more that she was missing and that there's someone who needs her. But she wasn't expecting to move to Hawaii and find out the missing pieces is her father and his handsome Asian partner.


**Hello fellow five-0 fans. This is my first Hawaii Five-0 fanfiction and I'm not very farmilar with everything. I'm a beginner and has watched episodes here and there from different seasons. But I had to write a story on the show, I feel Chin Ho dosen't get enough love. But anyway here's the first chapter of Boulevard of Broken Dreams.**

ooOoo

 _Life is beautifully tragic. Giving it up isn't the hard part; it's the living part that everyone struggles with. I know that than anyone. After my mother's death I felt there wasn't a need to stay alive. My mother was all I had but I was proved wrong. There was a reason to live, unfortunately it took my mother's death for me to meet that reason._

ooOoo

 _ **Malibu, California; 10:45**_

"Renny! Come on or we're going to be late!" shouted Rosa Denvers. The forty year old brunette looked at the clock on the wall of her small two story home.

The sound of clicking caused Rosa to moved her grey eyes from the old round clock to the wooden stairs to see her nineteen year old daughter walking down the stairs. It was clear on the girl's creamy face that she didn't want to go with her mother.

"Mom, I told you not to call me that. I'm not a baby anymore."

Rosa sighed before heading towards the door with her daughter following. She knew the day that her daughter would grow up would come but nothing prepared her for this. It just felt like yesterday she was in the hospital giving birth now, nineteen years later that beautiful baby girl is now a young adult that had graduated from the Malibu police department. The reason why they were dressed up, the police department was holding a banquet for the graduates. Rosa shook her head before getting in her Nissan Maximum.

It was quiet for a portion of the ride. Which was getting to Rosa. She's not used to silence and it made her feel uneasy. Rosa looked at the road ahead before turning her eyes towards her daughter. "I'm proud of you, Remi."

Rosa's daughter didn't say anything. Her own grey eyes was focused on her galaxy phone. That was until she felt her mother's eyes on her. But instead of looking at her mother she moved her eyes up where they automatically widened.

"Mom, watch out!"

Rosa was not fast enough to see what is happening exactly, but something hits the windshield hard enough for her to lose control of the car and veer off the road. She struggles to get the car back on the road, but the tires are screeching and she knows it's futile when she sees the trees getting closer rapidly. Rosa manages to give the steering wheel one last tug and it swings around 180 degrees.

Remi watches with horror as everything slows down around her and her eyes meet her mother's terrified ones. Behind Rosa, a huge tree is coming closer and closer and Remi realizes in a split second what is going to happen. The nineteen year old opens her mouth to say something, but is cut off by the loud crash of the car slamming into the tree. She sees her mother's head snap forward, their eyes still locked for a moment, before Rosa is thrown back against the doorframe, slamming her head against the window. Remi is thrown forward, against her mother, Rosa's seat belt cutting into her throat painfully, cutting off her oxygen.

The next thing Remi knows is the sound of the engine and the smell of rubber. Remi opens her eyes slowly, mentally checking herself over. Herbarm hurts like hell, but everything else feels fine, if not a little stiff. What she sees when she has her eyes fully opened makes her hurt all over though. She is pressed up against her mother, Rosa's head hanging back against the tree through the smashed window. There is blood everywhere, streaming down her face and neck. Rosa's eyes are closed and Remi can't see if she's breathing.

"Mom?"

No response. Remi can feel the panic rising from her chest, changing to adrenaline when it reaches the rest of her body. She needs to get out and get help. She needs to save her mother.

Without looking away from her mother, Remi starts fumbling with her own seat belt. Her right arm is screaming with pain, but she ignores it in favour of lifting it to touch her mother's cold face. _Fuck, how long has she been out that her mother's face is cold already?_ Finally getting the seatbelt off, Remi scrambles out of the car backwards, falling flat on her ass when her bruised legs give way. Tears fell from her eyes as it came crashing down the sirens sang through the night's air from a distance.

 _"Mom?!"_


End file.
